


May Day Play

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 473: May Day.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	May Day Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 473: May Day.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

May Day Play

~

“Happy May Day,” Harry yawned. “What should we do today?” 

“Stay in bed,” Severus murmured.

“How? We’re expected at the Ministry’s May Day Gala, Molly’s lunch, _and_ at Andromeda’s May Day party.” 

Groaning, Severus rolled over. “And if we refuse?” 

“They’ll find us.” Harry gasped as Severus straddled him. 

“Not if we tell Molly we’re attending Andromeda’s, and Andromeda we’re going to the Ministry.” 

Harry frowned. “But then we have to go to the Ministry.”

“No.” Severus said. “We tell _them_ we’re attending private parties.”

Harry blinked. “Lie?”

Severus smirked. “No, this _is_ a private party.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” 

“Indeed.”

~


End file.
